


Nothing I Ever Did-

by KatieWrites



Series: Nothing I Ever Did Was Good Enough [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Buck deserves better, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Verbal Abuse, brief mention of conversion camps, from the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWrites/pseuds/KatieWrites
Summary: Guess it could be read as a stand alone, but really follows the previous work "Nothing I Ever Did Was Good Enough".__________"Watch your attitude, Evan," Margaret glared."Why should I? All you've ever done is put me down and compare me to Maddie and try to make me into her. News flash, I'm my own person and I'm different! I get that nothing I ever did was good enough, but I don't have to keep trying to appease you and let you walk on me or my family. So if you could kindly drop the attitude and rude comments regarding Eddie and Christopher, it would be much appreciated. They invited you into their home and you've been nothing but assholes since you got here! Clearly you came here with opinions and baggage and a want to have your way, but that's not going to fly here. You best just head out of town tonight, you're not wanted here in my life or Maddie's life. We don't want your toxicity melting into our families because I'll be damned if the shit you've said tonight will ever affect my niece or my kid!"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Albert Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, The Buckley Parents - Relationship
Series: Nothing I Ever Did Was Good Enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076351
Comments: 18
Kudos: 340





	Nothing I Ever Did-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McdannoToretto1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoToretto1993/gifts), [PhoenixOfTheBAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfTheBAU/gifts), [Bibabybuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/gifts).



> Warnings: brief mention of conversion camps, verbal abuse from parents, anxiety, homophobia, ableism, uh just...Buck's parents are real dicks in this...I don't know how else to warn you.
> 
> To those that I tagged/gifted this work to, I just thought you'd like to know there's a continuation. :)

It was early the next morning, Eddie had left to take Christopher to school and Buck was left in the bed thinking over the previous day. Eddie had held him all night, soothing him when the tears started again and again. Buck had a hard time not thinking he was a burden during the night. He'd kept Eddie from getting a good night's sleep, he'd brought the mood down since he'd arrived, and even though Christopher didn't say a thing, he knows the little man could tell something up with him. He'd promised himself when he and Eddie agreed to start trying to be something more than _partners_ and _best friends_ that he wouldn't drag the Diaz boys down with him.

Great fucking job he was doing.

Really, Buck should write a book.

Buck sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He should get out of Eddie's hair and let the man have some space after last night. Buck got up slowly, taking the time to make the bed so Eddie wouldn't have to do it later. He pulled his socks and shoes on, deciding to take Eddie's sweats and t-shirt home to wash before giving them back to his- _best friend-lover-partner-boyfriend?_ \- to Eddie.

He gathered his clothes, keys, and jacket before pausing in the doorway of Eddie's bedroom. Should he leave a note? That would be the sensible thing to do right? Before Buck could go about making a hasty note to Eddie, he heard a key in the lock of the front door. Shit, he'd spent too long in the bed. He should have gotten up sooner. Buck didn't have time to figure out what to do before Eddie was standing before him. A questioning look and a small frown was on Eddie's face. Buck could feel his own face drop as he looked at Eddie. "I'm sorry," Buck whispered, tearing his gaze away from the man. "I-I was planning to-to be out be-before you got back. I-I know that you-that you probably need some time to-to yourself after, well, after the shitstorm I laid at your-your feet last night."

A sigh left Eddie's lips making Buck sink further into himself. "Evan, I don't need time to myself. I need time with you. I want to be here for you, I don't...I don't want you to think you have to hide yourself away from me when you're having a bad day. I want you to trust me to help you if you need help whether that be to listen to you or give you advice. This place is as much your home as it is mine, you never have to rush out of here like you don't belong. You have never been a guest in this house, even when I first started letting you come over...you never felt like a guest." Eddie caught Buck's eyes by bringing a hand under Buck's chin and lifting it slightly. "How about we spend the day together then we pick up _the_ best kid in the world and spend some time with him and Abuela?"

Buck licked his lips seeing nothing but sincerity in Eddie's eyes. "I," he cleared his throat as his eyes stung. "I want to but-but I have another," Buck blew his breath out before taking another breath in, "I have another get together with my parents tonight. So I need to be gone by five in order to make it back to my apartment to change and clean myself up before going over..." Buck trailed off at the look in Eddie's eyes. "What did you do?"

"Don't be mad or-or offended," Eddie started. Buck raised an eyebrow at that, willing Eddie to go on. "I may have called Chim and Maddie to get the get together changed to my house so it's a more neutral ground, your parents don't have any reasonable way to be rude or antagonistic since the home isn't owned by either of their children. You'll get to have me throughout the evening and if they even start to try and-"

Buck kissed the man to quiet him. God he loved Eddie, but not enough to let him meet Margaret and Phillip Buckley. "Eddie, I need you to call Maddie and Chim back and tell them you were mistaken. This isn't a good idea," Buck pleaded. 

"You've met my parents, I'm meeting yours and we can both share stories about how horrible both our parents were afterwards. Evan, I'm not letting you go through the next few days alone. I don't want to see you break down like you did last night again. This way, I can stop them from throwing insults at you."

* * *

True to his word, Eddie and Buck spent the morning and early afternoon wrapped up in each other. After their chat, Eddie had taken them both back to bed where they spent thirty minutes making out lazily before taking a nap in each other's arms. By eleven, both men were up. Buck fixed a late breakfast/early lunch for the two of them while Eddie went to find a non PG rated movie to watch. To Buck, it was so domestic, him moving around Eddie's kitchen like it was his own and his partner off finding entertainment for the both of them. 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, "what are you thinking about, Amor?" 

A small smile graced Buck's face as a blush formed on his cheeks and neck. Eddie chuckled slightly from his shoulder as he looked at Buck. "I was just thinking..." Buck looked down at his hands, flushing even darker. "I was thinking about how this all just feels right, me in your kitchen moving around like it's my own. My partner in the next room setting it up for us. Hell, even the plans for the rest of the day...it all feels so domestic and," Buck took a deep breath, "and I like it...a lot," his voice ended in a whisper.

A kiss was placed to the side of his neck and Eddie moved even closer to his body. "So do I. Did you know that it drives me crazy to see you walk around my house like you own it? Or how you take charge when Christopher's sick or hurt-which I can say is very hot and I can think about a million things I want to do to you after we settle Chris, but that's an entirely different talk we should have some time. Seeing you look so peaceful in my home makes me feel _really_ good, like I'm at least doing something right in my life for you to feel so comforted in my home. You're my better half, you can do the things I can't...like cook and help Chris with those science projects that have me cleaning my house for hours afterwards." Another kiss was placed on his neck. It lingered and Buck leaned into it. "Te quiero aquí todo el tiempo...te amo."

Buck turned in Eddie's arms, capturing his lips. He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Eddie's. "I love you too," he whispered. "Y si me quieres aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no me has pedido que me mude todavía?"

Eddie's head shot up as he looked at Buck. "You weren't supposed to understand that," he whispered with a glint in his eyes. 

"Did I tell you about my time in South America," Buck smirked. 

"No, you did not. You'll have to tell me about it when we're stuck moving your things here."

Buck cocked his head to the side, a bright smile on his face, "you still didn't ask."

Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his face. "Evan, Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir...Will you move in with Chris and I?"

Buck's smile softened, "I'd love to." The next kiss was slow and languid, leaving Buck chasing after Eddie's lips when he pulled away. Buck shook his head to clear it, a shit eating grin beginning to form on his face, "does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning around Buck to retrieve their brunch before smirking at his lover, "I'm your partner in every sense of the word, but I guess boyfriend will do."

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Buck was finally semi ready for the night ahead. He was dressed in a dark maroon button down and slacks. His hair was slicked into place, all curls hidden from view like his parents approved of. He had on dress shoes and was debating on wearing a tie. Looking himself in the mirror, Buck took a deep breath, forgoing the tie and exiting the bathroom. 

Eddie, who'd been getting his clothes together in the bed room, stopped mid button as he looked Buck up and down. "The only thing that would make you look even better is if I got to see your curls," Eddie smiled as he walked over to place a kiss on Buck's lips. "You look, for lack of a better word, ravishing...maybe I can show you later," Eddie winked as he took to the bathroom.

Buck could feel the heat of his cheeks as the smile blossomed on his face. God, he loved that man. "Okay, a few things we need to go over...my parents are very traditional. They don't like the whole...boyfriends thing," Buck cringed, "actually the last time I-the last time..." Buck trailed off, staring down at the bed that held Eddie's clothes for the night. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Eddie walked back out, wrapping his arms around Buck's middle and placing his head on Buck's shoulder. "I understand, Babe. I'll tone it down tonight...but I'm not letting them walk all over you and Chris won't allow that either."

Buck nodded quickly, blinking back the tears that had formed. "I love you," Buck whispered.

"And I love you. Is there anything else that you need me to know about or watch out for tonight?"

"My parents...they'll try just about anything to get under your skin...well, my skin. From how they treated Chim, I assume they might try something similar with you. But if they say one word about Christopher, I'll throw them out myself, I promise you that," Buck turned to look at Eddie. His eyes were serious, but Eddie's smile was soft and only for him. 

"I know you will. Come on, let me get dressed, you check on Christopher's progress and we can check on the food."

Buck nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Eddie's lips before exiting the room. Making his way down the hall, Buck took a deep breath. He was hoping everything would be fine after his parents arrived. He wanted them to leave him and his family alone because they weren't in a 'familial' home. They wouldn't be rude enough to insult Eddie and Chris in their own home, right? They'd tone it down, right? Buck shook his head slightly as he knocked softly on Christopher's door. "I'm almost done," Christopher called from inside.

A small smile graced Buck's face as he pushed the door open. "Looking good, Superman," he chuckled. "Need any help," he asked.

Christopher seemed to think for a minute, "maybe with my shoes, they're new."

Buck nodded, waiting for Chris to sit down before helping him with the new dress shoes he had received a couple of weeks ago. "Alright, you officially look better than I do, Superman."

Christopher laughed, "Buuuuck, no I don't."

Buck shook his head, poking the little man in the stomach, "but you do, Bud. It's official. I am no longer the cutest in this house."

"You never were the cutest in this house," Eddie stated from his spot in the doorway. A teasing smile was on his face, "it's always been Christopher."

"Well now I'm offended," Buck huffed. He looked to Christopher, "what do you say Chris, should we-the most adorable of the house-go check on the food while Mr. Grinch here gets the un-fun duty of setting everything up?"

At Christopher's enthusiastic nod, Buck gave Eddie a 'what can you do' look before following Chris to the kitchen. He could hear Eddie's low chuckle from behind him as he, undoubtedly followed. 

It was only fifteen minutes later when the doorbell sounded. Looking up at the clock, he knew it was really too early for any of their guests to arrive. Buck sighed as he heard the voices trickle in. Of course his parents would be forty-five minutes early. Checking the lasagna one last time, he wiped his hands on his pants and took a few deep breaths...he could do this. He put a small smile on his face as he made his way to the living room. 

Christopher was planted on the sofa closest to the hallway with Eddie sat next to him. His parents were on the sofa facing them and barely glanced up as he entered the room. "Couldn't greet your parents at the door, Evan," Phillip Buckley asked, finally looking up to see Buck still standing in the doorway. 

Buck licked his lips, nodding slightly. "Sorry, I was-I was checking on-on dinner," Buck cleared his throat.

" _You_ checking on dinner? I hope it's edible," Margaret Buckley stated.

"Actually, Buck is an amazing cook," Eddie responded, but never losing his forced smile (well, Buck was pretty sure only he and Chris could tell it was forced).

"Bucky's the-the best cook," Chris added, his smile lighting the room. 

Buck smiled down at the kid as he made his way to the love seat in the room. It took everything in him not to run his hands through Christopher's curls as he passed. It was quiet for a tense moment before the doorbell sounded again. Buck was up quickly, muttering an 'I'll get it' before moving from the room. Buck pulled the door open without looking through the peep hole, almost wanting to fall into his big sister. He hadn't even spent ten minutes with his parents and they were starting in on him. 

Seeing the look on Buck's face, Maddie leaned closer and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I thought they would act better on neutral ground."

"Clearly they didn't get the memo," Buck hissed.

Chim placed a hand on his shoulder, "only today and tomorrow and then they're gone."

"We hope," Albert added.

Buck let them in, taking the dessert from Albert and putting it in the kitchen, checking the oven once more to take up more time. He grabbed the appetizers and quickly walked back to the living room, placing them on the coffee table. "Would anyone like a drink," he asked.

"I don't believe it's your job to get the drinks...it should be the home owner's job," his father responded. 

"Actually I believe it is my job considering it's my family that's taking up space in Eddie's home. Do you want a drink or not," Buck bristled. Buck had to admit, it wasn't just because of their attitude towards Eddie but the fact that this as his home too (even if no one knew at this point but Eddie that he was moving in). 

"I don't understand why we couldn't have met at your apartment or Madeline's house, Evan. Why bring in a third party to time that's meant to be for family," Margaret questioned. 

It took everything in Buck not to outright glare at his mother. "I offered, I have more space than Buck's apartment and Maddie hosted you yesterday. Buck didn't want to put all of the work on Maddie and Chim during your visit, so I offered my home."

Buck bit his tongue to keep from tacking on the fact that Eddie and Chris were more of a family to him than his own parents were. "Right, so drinks?"

As the group declined, Buck gave a silent sigh as he looked at the seating arrangement. There was nothing left except for a spot on the sofa next to his parents...or he could perch himself on the arm of Eddie's occupied sofa. "Evan will you sit down? You look like you're going to bolt any second. That's rude," Phillip sighed. As he made his way to the arm of Eddie's couch, his father rolled his eyes. "Sit in an actual spot like a normal human being Evan. Christ, we raised you better than this."

Slumping slightly, Buck walked over to the couch his parents were seated on and sat down tensely next to his father. He rubbed his hands on his pants and licked his lips. "Sit up straight, honestly, you've forgotten everything we taught you," his mother sighed. Buck complied, not meeting any one else's gaze. 

"So, Eduardo," his mother started.

"Uh, it's Edmundo, Ma'am." 

"Right," she replied, "did you adopt?"

Buck sharply turned his head, "mother, that's rude. And no, he didn't adopt. Christopher is his biological son."

"I don't believe she was talking to you, Evan," Phillip glared.

A timer dinged and Buck shot up. "Alright, that's the lasagna. Let's go ahead and move to the dining room." 

A short time later and Buck was seated next to Christopher and Albert. It was quiet around the table, Maddie and Buck sharing looks every now and then. It wasn't long before one of his parents spoke. "You didn't make this, someone else had to...or you bought it. Last time we let you cook, you almost burned the kitchen down," Phillip stated.

"People can change. I learned to cook, simple as that."

"Yeah, our captain at the 118 has helped to teach Buck how to cook and we all reap the benefits of Bobby teaching him during breaks at work," Chim smiled.

"Right, because firefighters sit around playing cards and cooking all day while other first responders actually take care of the citizens of the states they serve."

"Mother," Maddie huffed, "firefighters do so much more than cook and play games. They respond to many emergencies and 'take care of the citizens of the states they serve'. Hell, there are three firefighters sitting at the table that can tell you of all the rescues and calls they've gone on."

"And weren't you just saying yesterday that firefighting was a _high stressed_ job and that I shouldn't be a firefighter because of that," Buck asked, looking up from his plate to look at his mother. 

"Are you still hung up on that conversation Evan? Do you want to cry over spilled milk?"

Buck lowered his head and rolled his eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to the rest of the dinner. "My Buck is the best firefighter," Christ stated matter-of-factly. 

Fuck, Buck really loved this kid. Buck smiled down at the little man when he looked up at Buck. "I'm sure there are more qualified firemen than Evan. He never has been good at following orders and was always a slow learner," Phillip responded, not looking up from cutting more of his lasagna up. Buck frowned down at his food. He wouldn't grace his father with a response...that would just egg him on. 

"Dad-" Maddie started

"That-that doesn't matter. Buck-Buck saved me. He saved-he saved lots of people. That matters," Christopher responded a frown on his own face. "There's noth-nothing wrong with being-with being a-a slow learner and-and sometimes or-orders are stupid."

Buck could feel his heart rate pick up. God, he really loved this kid. He would have placed a kiss on the kid's head if his parents weren't sitting directly across from him. Instead, he ruffled the kid's curls, gaining a laugh from the little man. Buck knew without looking in a mirror that he had a loving look on his face...and he couldn't find it in himself to care that his parents might put two and two together because this was the life that he wanted. He wanted Eddie and Chris and he wanted to listen to Chris ramble on and on about his day while he and Eddie shared looks of pure joy with one another. He didn't care what his parents thought, this was the life he wanted. 

"Orders are important and it takes more work for a slow learner to grasp concepts. It's not worth the trouble."

"I'm-I'm a-a slow learn-learner. I'm worth-I'm worth the-the trouble," Chris responded.

"Chris," Buck spoke softly. "It's alright. I've got this."

"I assume you're working on his stutter," Phillip directed the statement to Eddie and Buck might have seen red. 

"There's nothing wrong with a stutter. There's nothing wrong with needing more time to learn something. There is absolutely nothing wrong with needing more help or-or more time for something. I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to micromanage my best friend and his son. Clearly you didn't do the best at raising your own children so don't try to parent someone else's," Buck snapped. 

"Watch your attitude, Evan," Margaret glared.

"Why should I? All you've ever done is put me down and compare me to Maddie and try to make me into her. News flash, I'm my own person and I'm different! I get that **nothing I ever did was good enough** , but I don't have to keep trying to appease you and let you walk on me or _my family._ So if you could kindly drop the attitude and rude comments regarding Eddie and Christopher, it would be much appreciated. They invited you into their home and you've been nothing but assholes since you got here! Clearly you came here with opinions and baggage and a want to have your way, but that's not going to fly here. You best just head out of town tonight, you're not wanted here in my life or Maddie's life. We don't want your toxicity melting into our families because I'll be damned if the shit you've said tonight will ever affect my niece or _my kid!_ "

Buck was breathing hard by the time he finished his rant. It was silent at the table and Buck could feel all the eyes on him. Shit, he hadn't meant to say that Chris was his kid out loud...he should have stuck his foot in his mouth. Buck's hand shook slightly as he picked up his glass of water to take a sip. Shit, he was on the verge of actually freaking out. "Your kid," his mother finally asked, "you can barely take care of yourself and you 'have a kid'?"

Buck opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, so he closed it again. "Are you saying that you and _this man_ are in a relationship?"

Buck licked his lips, steeling himself as he looked up. "I am. I love him and his son and they love me and we're happy together. I'm moving in, actually." Buck took a deep breath, "and you don't get an opinion on the matter. I already know how much of a disgrace I am to the Buckley name so there's really nothing you can say to me that will make me feel even worse. If you try and demean my family, that's a different story and I will kick your sorry ass out the door."

"Evan James Buckley, we sent you to-"

"Oh, I know where you," Buck took a deep breath to not drop the f-bomb in front of Chris, "I know where you sent me, but let me tell you something. This can't be trained out of someone. You can't change who a person is. I was lucky enough to swing both ways so I could just focus on the female population to get them to let me out, but the shit they did there." Buck took a deep breath, shaking his head, "you can't just do that to people! It's because of people like you that over half of the population of LGBTQ+ community are afraid to come out to their parents! Now, if you don't agree with my way of living, with who I am, you can leave. I've said all I'm going to on the matter and I will not take kindly to any continued attitude towards it."

"You're more than a disgrace to the Buckley name, _boy_ ," his father growled as he stood from the table. "You'll be getting a letter from our lawyer. You are no longer part of this family."

"I never was," Buck stated looking resolutely at the table in order to keep some sort of lid on the emotions he felt simmering beneath the surface. 

"All we ever did was try to look out for you, Evan, and this is how you treat us," his mother asked as she stood up.

"That was a funny way of looking out for your child," Buck's voice had shifted to a more monotone timbre.

"Please excuse yourself from our home," Eddie's voice was hard but Buck couldn't turn himself away from the table to look at him. He knew the second he looked at Eddie, the dam would break and all his emotions would come out. 

"You know, I always like to come back to the analogy of a horse," his father stated as he and Margaret made their way out of the Diaz-Buckley household. "When a horse has a bum leg, you shoot it to put it out of its misery."

Buck stood quickly, " _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!!"_

Buck heard the door slam on their way out and he could hear the others in the room shuffle in their seats. Buck's right hand clenched and unclenched at his side. Before anyone could find the words to comfort the man, Buck was stalking out of the dining room. He made his way down the hall and into the master bed room. He kept walking until he was in the bathroom with the door shut and locked behind him. He slumped against the door, putting his head in his knees and letting the first tears fall. 

* * *

Buck had been in the bathroom for two hours now. Eddie had tried everything to get the man to talk to him or at least open the door. Christopher was worried at this point, sitting on his father's bed as he looked at Eddie trying to see how they were supposed to get Buck out of the bathroom. Eddie placed a hand on his head and let out a small sigh. "Buck, please. Just let us in. You're worrying us."

Maddie had apologized over and over again to Eddie when Buck had walked out of the dining room, she'd even apologized through the door to Buck, but Buck either hadn't heard or he wasn't paying attention. Eddie had, effectively, sent the Buckley-Hans home and had worked to get Christopher out of his nice clothes and into something more comfy before changing himself and trying to get Buck out of the master bathroom. Eddie placed his ear against the door, listening for anything on the other side of the door. "Buck-Evan...please don't distance yourself," Eddie hated himself for what he was about to say, but he plowed on, "you promised me when we started this relationship that we would communicate. Hiding away in the bathroom isn't communication, Amor." 

Eddie knew it was a low blow and from the look Christopher gave him, he knew it was as well. The sob he heard behind the door broke his heart and he wanted nothing more than to wrap Evan in his arms and never let go. "Babe," he trailed off as the door cracked open. As soon as Buck cleared the door, Eddie wrapped his arms around the shaking man. "Lo sé, Amor. Lo siento."

Eddie led Buck to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Chris handed him the t-shirt he'd laid out for Buck and he gave his son a small smile. They'd take care of Buck...he was family. Eddie let Buck's pants pool on the floor, deciding that the boxers were fine until Buck said otherwise. He pushed the man lightly down onto the bed. Chris hurried to cuddle next to Buck as Eddie put the clothes in the hamper and lowered the lights. Then, he joined his family on the bed. 

With a Diaz on each side, Buck couldn't help the tears that continued to fall. "You don't ne-need them, Kid," Chris said quietly causing Buck's body to shake even more as he tried to keep the sobs from leaving his body.

"Don't keep it in, Amor. Let it out, we'll catch you."

Buck doesn't know how long they spend banded together on the bed. He cries and cries while Chris and Eddie console him and cuddle him and try to make him feel better. He feels like shit breaking down in front of Christopher like that, but he knows Eddie would chide him if he voiced that thought. Eventually, the tears dry up and Buck can focus more. The first thing he notices are Eddie's and Chris's red eyes. Had they been crying too? Freeing a hand, Buck wipes his eyes and groans, "did," his voice cracks so he clears his throat, "I didn't mean to-to make you guys cry," he whispered. 

"You didn't make us cry, Babe, promise." 

"I lo-love you, Bucky," Chris muttered as he snuggled even closer to Buck. That almost had Buck in tears again, but he closed his eyes tightly against them.

"I love you too, Buddy." 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Chris spoke again, "Buck?"

"Yeah Superman?" 

"Why-" he cut himself off, looking to be thinking about his question. Finally he looked back up, "why do your-your parents hu-hurt you?"

Buck had no chance to stop the silent tears from falling again. He cleared his throat, "I really don't know for sure, Chris...sometimes people-people aren't meant to-to be parents. Sometimes they're not happy being parents or-or they have an idea or mold they want their children to fit and-and when you don't fit that mold..." he trailed off.

"They hurt you," Chris asked.

Buck nodded, a breathless "yeah" leaving his mouth. 

"That's stupid," the boy stated.

Buck nodded, more tears falling. "You're right. You're lucky, you've got one of the best dads out there."

"And I-I have my-my Buck," Christopher smiled, his enthusiasm making Buck smile slightly. 

"Between us, I think we have a nice little family, don't you think," Eddie asked, tightening his hold on Buck's waist.

Buck nodded. "I won't be like them," he promised quietly.

"I know you won't because you aren't. You could never be like them," Eddie responded fiercely.

"You're-You're better than th-them," Chris added.

"I love you guys...so much," Buck replied. 

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Te quiero aquí todo el tiempo ... te amo.: I want you here all the time...I love you  
> Y si me quieres aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no me has pedido que me mude todavía?: and if you want me here all the time, why haven't you asked me to move in yet?  
> Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir: I love you more than words can describe  
> Lo sé, amor. Lo siento.: I know love. I'm sorry.


End file.
